


A Very Gangsta Holiday: Part 1

by justalittlebitof



Series: A Very Gangsta Holiday 2020 [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, but like implied sex afterward I just didn't write it, pre-alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlebitof/pseuds/justalittlebitof
Summary: Worick got some extra money working because of the holidays, and wonders what Nicolas wants to spend it on.
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo & Nicolas Brown, Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Series: A Very Gangsta Holiday 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Very Gangsta Holiday: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my "A Very Gangsta Holiday" series, where I post various holiday-themed or not holiday-themed Gangsta fic around the holidays of 2020. It is meant to cheer up the Gangsta fandom, which has had a lack of content! 
> 
> Unless stated, the fics are not connected and each are one-shots.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

The sun had already set, and Worick was taking deep puffs of his cigarette as he walked home. It was the holiday season, and he didn't care much for it. Never did. All of those pitiful fake smiles, and large tips for either being unfortunately alone or grudgingly in a relationship that was not satisfying at that time. A couple regulars wished him well, and he could hear the sincerity in their voice, even if they did not truly know him. Although there was no snow, the air was cool, wrapping itself around his fingers holding onto his cigarette.

Holidays were fun when you had money. Since living with Nicolas, he did not have much. It's not like they needed much. He just would've liked something extra so Nicolas would stop stealing his clothes, and staining them with blood that never washed out. Even if he couldn't see it, ‘Someone died horribly in front of these clothes.’, he would think to himself.

He could see Nicolas at their apartment window, and chanced a wave, as awkward as it was after his job. Nicolas just lightly moved away from the window, turning his face to not be seen. Nicolas wasn't a fan of his job.

Worick felt like his legs were going to give out as he stepped up the stairs to their apartment. It was a long day, and he tried to act like he was more of a luxury than he was, trying to lift his customers' spirits. In reality, he didn't feel that special.

When he entered the apartment Nicolas was leaning against the wall, his eyes sharp yet disinterested.

_‘Hey,’_ Worick signed lazily, his hands fluttering in the air: _‘I made some extra today because of the holidays and all..’_ His signs trailed off as he paused to gingerly lay out the crumpled bills on the table. “Do you want anything?" He asked aloud, making sure Nicolas could read his lips as he crushed his cigarette in an ashtray.

Nicolas grunted with a shrug, looking away. Worick sighed: that was a stupid question. Why would Nicolas want anything? He wasn't the type to care about material possessions.

_‘You know you can treat yourself once in a while.’_ Worick signed animatedly to catch Nicolas' attention, this time more playfully as a smile curled his lips. Nicolas threw a hand out that vaguely meant ‘Forget it.’ and moved to sit on the sofa. He looked tired, one of his arms hanging on the back of the sofa as he laid his head back. Raven hair touched the couch, and Worick knew he wasn't in the mood to chat. He followed the lines of his neck, around his adam's apple, up to his sharp jaw. Worick felt like smoking another cigarette.

Before he could light another one, Nicolas' hoarse voice rang out but Worick could not see his eyes. **"HoW MuCh mAke?"**

Worick closed his cigarette box and languidly walked over, slipping onto the sofa beside Nicolas, making the shorter man turn to him and slip his arm off the back. _‘A good amount.’_ Worick signed cheerily, smiling like he always did when he had a wad of cash. Like he did when he was a child.

Nicolas closed his eyes slowly, his expression souring as he mulled something over, then molding back to its original stoic form. He opened his eyes, looking at Worick's working eye directly as he signed:

_‘How much are you?’_

A laugh caught in Worick's throat, although he felt his ears burn a little. "Too much for you, around this time of year I am a special luxury." He answered, Nicolas reading his lips. Nicolas scratched the back of his head, cracking his neck like it wasn't a big deal.

**"HoW MuCh?"** Nicolas asked again, this time his voice lowering into something more serious. Worick turned his face quickly, coughing into his hand. His ears burned brightly, but he didn't want to be lured into a joke.

"I can give you a special holiday offer!" The lighter haired man wagged a finger, making fun. Nicolas scoffed, getting up immediately while shaking his head, deciding to give up on the conversation.

Before he could go far, Worick gripped his wrist, a wrist smaller than his but much stronger.

"Free!" Worick yelled, his cheeks tinting just as his ears. He was glad Nicolas couldn't hear how desperate that sounded.

Nicolas turned over, staring at his wrist, then at Worick.

Worick cleared his throat, gripping Nicolas' wrist a tad more lightly to not as to seem as a threat. When he spoke again, his eye was down, but his lips were still visible to read.

"For you, I'm free."


End file.
